User blog:ThatOneCrazyPotato/JUST DANCE: THE PLAY - ACT 2!
JUST DANCE: THE PLAY - ACT 2! :) Well hey everyone, welcome to Act 2 :) For the record I did alter some scenes from Act 1 to make them sound more realistic, so feel free to check that out. Also, there will be 5 acts in all, not 3 :) Tw; homophobia A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE DANCE… ACT 2, SCENE 1 Bum Bum Tam Tam P1''' is busy washing dishes for her mother,' Super Bass'.'' Super Bass: '''I’m going out on a date tomorrow night with Take On Me, so you’ll have the house to yourself tomorrow. '''BBTT P1: '''Thanks for letting me know. ''BBTT P1 continues cleaning the dishes.'' '''ACT 2, SCENE 2 '''''BBTT P1 '''is on the phone with her friend, '''Starships. BBTT P1: 'Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow night? My mom’s going on a date. '''Starships: '''Sure! I’m available from 5pm until 8pm.* '''BBTT P1: '''That’s perfect? What do you want to do? ''The girls begin to discuss ideas and eventually decide on visiting an ice cream shop. '''ACT 2, SCENE 3 The friends are at the an cream shop, waiting to order. They overhear a conversation between two customers ('Waka Waka P1''' & Animals Extreme) and the ice cream server (Barbie Girl P2).'' Waka Waka P1: '''Me and my boyfriend would like some Cookies and Cream ice cream. '''Barbie Girl P2: '''Umm… '''Waka Waka P1: Is there anything wrong? Barbie Girl P2: '''We don’t serve sinners. '''BBTT P1: '''What makes him a sinner? '''Barbie Girl P2: '''He said he has a boyfriend… '''BBTT P1: '''Being in a relationship with someone doesn't make you a sinner. '''Barbie Girl P2: '''You don’t underst- '''BBTT P1: '''Oh, I understand you just fine. You don’t want to serve him because he’s got a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. ''Starships gives '''Barbie Girl P2 a stank eye, and then leaves with BBTT P1. Right before they leave,' Waka Waka P1 '''catches up to them and thanks them for sticking up for him. Waka Waka P1: '''Hey, thanks for that. '''BBTT P1: '''Anytime. '''ACT 2, SCENE 4 The same day, the girls are at a different ice cream shop licking on some ice cream. C’Mon P1 enters the shop with one of her friends, On The Floor. Starships: '''Oh crap, look who’s here. ''Starships''' points towards the door. BBTT P1 peers into the doorway and gives C’Mon P1 'a stank eye. '''On The Floor: '''Hey bit- ''C'Mon P1 nudges and whispers to her.'' 'C’Mon P1: '*in a low voice* Don’t talk to them like that! You’re become more and more like them every second! '''On The Floor: '''Sorry. ''On The Floor''' smiles when''' C’Mon P1 isn’t looking.'' '''C’Mon P1: Hey, Bum Bum Tam Tam P1, why do you always wear that pink jacket? It looks so...funny. BBTT P1: '''I always wear it for the same reason you always text people on your phone - I can’t live without it. '''C’Mon P1: And what would happen if someone took it from you? BBTT P1 snatches '''C’Mon P1’s phone.'' C’Mon P1: '''Agh! Give that back to me! ''C’Mon P1 reaches for her phone, and then BBTT P1 hands it back to her.'' '''BBTT P1: '''That’s what would happen. '''ACT 2, SCENE 5 **A FEW WEEKS LATER** '''''BBTT P1 ''and Starships '''are busy looking at the night sky. 'C’Mon P1''' is talking to a few friends a couple''' '''hundred feet away. BBTT P1: Have you ever wished that you could just look up at the sky forever and save a little bit of it for yourself? Starships: 'Yeah. Sometimes I feel like taking little particles of the sky and crushing them. I wonder what that would be like. '''BBTT P1: '...I have something to tell you. '''Starships: '''What is it? '''BBTT P1: '''I...I...I-fine, I’ll spit it out. I like you. A lot. '''Starships: I know that. BBTT P1: '''No-I mean… ''Starships''' begins to stare at''' BBTT P1’s''' lips, and BBTT P1 notices. She pulls her closer, and they sink into each other’s arms. A moment later, they kiss.'' ''C’Mon P1 '''sees '''Starships and''' BBTT P1 and gives them both a stank eye.'' '''*that’s from 17:00 to 20:00 That's all for today ^__^ Anyways, hope you're enjoying this so far, and be sure to check out Act 3 next month! Thanks, CosmicExplorer1234 Category:Blog posts